


伫立

by Lady_Silver



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver
Summary: “他只不过是，向我索要一些东西。”卢卡说。





	伫立

**Author's Note:**

> *笛万&水软（不是3p！），R18  
> *无妻无子平行世界

 

 

* * *

> 不变的你 伫立在茫茫的尘世中
> 
> 聪明的孩子 提着易碎的灯笼
> 
> 潇洒的你 将心事化尽尘缘中
> 
> 孤独的孩子 你是造物的恩宠
> 
> ——罗大佑《你的样子》

* * *

       拉基蒂奇从浴室里走出来，吓得直接把擦着头发的毛巾丢在地毯上。他张不开嘴，直到莫德里奇从手机屏幕的反光里察觉到他的到来而熄灭了屏幕。这时，他必须说点什么。

       “你就让他这样对你。”于是他说，脱口而出。

       “嗯。”莫德里奇应道。

       这未免有些过分了，拉基蒂奇想说，但他克制住自己，没有张口。这不怪他，不是他多管闲事，拉基蒂奇想，卢卡就应该是平和、温柔、闪着光的，晶亮的瞳仁、瓷白的皮肤，他不应该，也不适合……不适合这些斑驳的青紫痕迹，半个后背都铺满了，像做了一半的花背文身，这样多，这样厚而杂乱，像打翻的颜料桶，无人清扫但人迹匆匆的雨后林间小径，或者彻头彻尾的疯子的掐捏、吮吸、噬咬。

       “为什么？”他最终还是问出来，为什么你允许他这样做？……就因为是他吗？

       “也许是为了你吧。”莫德里奇翻过了身，他的前半身相较起来十分干净，在胸口肿胀的点以外，也就只有一个印记，如果不是齿痕还可以分辨，也许几乎能够伪装成不小心磕碰的结果，“塞尔吉奥向来都这样……惯于吃味，或许你也有所耳闻。消不掉野性的犬科动物，总是很护食。”

       “我？”拉基蒂奇的智力足以让他理解卢卡的逻辑，但他的情绪不能。“……不，那是他的理由。我只关心你的，是什么？”

       “我。”莫德里奇似乎是刻意地回声，也可能不是，“你觉得我需要一个理由，是吗？”

       “……对不起，卢卡。”

       “哈，”莫德里奇就像真心快乐一样地笑起来，“不要道歉，Raketa，这算什么？”

       “他需要这个，我给得起，这不需要理由。”

       “你给得起。”拉基蒂奇坐到床脚，“但你没有。他也不需要这个。”

       “噢，Raketa。”莫德里奇坐起来，伸直了腿踹他，“在这种时候，你几乎令人讨厌。”

       “告诉我。”拉基蒂奇等自己的队长踢完了，伸手握住一只脚踝，用拇指缓缓地按着骨窝，“为什么。”

       “我只是无法反抗。”皇马十号说，露出的语气不仅仅是无奈，“危险极了，我知道。但是我无法反抗。”

       “无法反抗。为什么？”拉基蒂奇执着地追问。关于卢卡的事，他已经接受了很多，而目前为止，这其中还不包括向别人认输。

       “你是说，你一定要知道，不管是什么？”

       这个陷阱甚至没有遮盖着干草，拉基蒂奇知道，但他敢于去赌卢卡不舍得在坑底铺满剧毒的长矛。

       “我也别无选择，不是吗？”

       “他只不过是，向我索要一些东西。”卢卡说。

 

* * *

       “莫德里奇，你不能这样对我！你不能就这样做了，然后离开，就好像从来都没有任何事情发生过！”

       “那是什么？我对你做了什么？”

       “你再清楚不过，Lukita。不要再这样了，我恳求你，不要再表现得如此无辜了！”

       “那到底是什么？你多大了，你不能再要求这世上每一个人都知道你是怎么想的，还按你的想法做事！至少，如果你想怪罪我，你要先告诉我，我的罪是什么！”

       “我要求了什么？世上每一个人，又与我何干？”拉莫斯推挤着他的最佳球员的胸膛，而莫德里奇，尽管从不在身体挑衅面前退缩，最终还是被按着倒在床上。“你知道我的意思，告诉我你知道！”

       他知道。莫德里奇的确心知肚明，“那又如何呢？我知道，或者我不知道，就算你确定了，下一步呢，又要什么？”拉莫斯的脸全都涨红了，卢卡分出神来观察着，就像九十多分钟零比零和加时赛之间，在教练的吼叫、队医的询问、观众的呐喊里被挤压到出血的耳膜和喉管；他的耳朵红得尤其过分，像因为缺乏氧气而濒临熄灭的木炭。这算不上是莫德里奇熟悉的记忆，在他的印象里，大多数炭火，都是被山风吹熄。

       莫德里奇又看向拉莫斯的嘴。它丰润而宽厚，就算在这种时刻，也是适合亲吻的——不如说，正因为两片唇正抿在一起，又出于愤怒而微微撅起来，就甚至更适合亲吻了。他的期望没有落空，拉莫斯此时应该是意识到了自己言语的无力，就凶狠地吻起他来。他没有反抗，也根本不想拒绝。

       毕竟亲吻，尤其和火一般的安达卢西亚人的，总是令人愉悦。

       就算是在莫德里奇的，关于塞尔吉奥的，五六年的记忆里，这一个吻也是排得上号的凶恶、狂躁，甚至说，暴虐。最开始没有什么可警惕，他们的嘴唇磨蹭在一块儿，还是卢卡先伸出舌尖，塞尔吉奥顺从地张开嘴，惊人耐心地等待卢卡在他的嘴里梭巡一圈又一圈，直到卢卡觉得自己的舌头已经有些僵硬，准备退出去，塞尔吉奥才开始行动，他按住卢卡的后脑勺，紧紧地搂住他，就像——不管这个比喻有多俗套无聊——沙漠里干渴了三天两夜的迷失之人，在月光的仁慈之下督见波光粼粼的水面，然后疯狂一般地舔吮、嘬吸、咬噬，而卢卡就那样接纳着塞尔吉奥，先是搂着他的肩膀，后来双手都垂下去，撑在自己身后抓紧床单，脖颈被头发上的压力拽得扬起，完全被动地被攻城略地，几乎被咬出血来，直到拉莫斯自己都无法呼吸，他们才缓慢地、缓慢地分开，如果不是被另一个人的胸口起伏提醒，谁也不记得要大口喘息来补偿氧气。

       “塞尔吉奥。”当他们的胸膛分开一厘米，莫德里奇轻声呼唤。

       拉莫斯没有回答什么，他只是开始亲吻莫德里奇的肌肤。就像是喝了过头的甜口雪莉或者波特酒，嘴里急切地渴望一口喷香的甜点那样，拉莫斯吻着莫德里奇的身体，唇纹缓慢地印在上面，光滑或者褶皱的，没有放过任何一寸，同样也没有任何一点被流连。当西班牙人唇上和亿万人都不相同的纹路离开他的脚踵，莫德里奇睁开眼睛。

       “但我还是这样，很喜欢你，Lukita。”拉莫斯说。

       “天哪。”莫德里奇说，“你的眼神让我无法忍受。”

       “只是眼神？”拉莫斯笑了，他问。

       无可奈何地，莫德里奇再次抱住他，把他们领进下一个吻。

       谁也没有提前知晓，但谁都预料到了，事情会如此发展。拉莫斯从背后把莫德里奇压进床垫里——当理性动物纵容饥渴的恶狼，总会发生这样的事。莫德里奇不需要提醒自己，如果他再重申一遍自己对背后位的反感，这种被挤压致死的恐惧立刻就能消散，但是他什么也没有说。当拉莫斯嵌进他的身体里，他不发一言。

       “求求你，不要这样对待我。”拉莫斯一边隔着皮肤啃咬莫德里奇的脊骨，一边颤抖着，嘶声道。

       莫德里奇只是沉默，除去在被无规律地碾压顶撞过敏感地带的时候低声呻吟以外，他安静极了。

       他的十号不和他说话，所以拉莫斯迫切需要表达的所有东西，都只能倾泻在他的嘴能够实际触及到的地方。语言的枷锁的消失让拉莫斯变得——如果说他在这方面还有进步空间的话——更加疯狂。确实地，他开始想要把这个金发小东西撞碎、捣烂，在他有能力触及的最柔软的地方倾注一切威力无穷的武器，看看这个战火锻造、星夜淬炼的男人，在他身下还能保持什么形状。这样恶的念头的确支配了他好一段时间，以至于在他自己意识到的时候，口腔里尝到的血都已经是甜腥的，不再像锈迹。血液、组织液和汗液，这个房间闻起来像极了他第一次去的那家小文身店，但是……

       但是，这里太寂静，拉莫斯终于分离出一些不对劲。就算他没有得到回应，就算没有被安抚，也至少……至少应该，让他听见几声哭叫吧。不是说他期待这个，但无论是他的力量，还是卢卡的承受能力，拉莫斯都再清楚不过，而他刚刚所做的，从卢卡绷紧的脊背和深陷进枕头里的手指判断，早就不仅仅是“足够”，但卢卡甚至连闷哼都消失了……

       拉莫斯惊惶地移开在金色的头颅上不知道压了多久的手掌，看着他的卢卡猛地扬起头，甚至上半身都弹起来，从肺脏深处发出一声尖叫，在半空里颤抖好久才落回去，手臂在胸腔和床褥之间撑起几厘米的空隙，急促又粗重地喘着气，仍然全身都抖得厉害。他高潮了，拉莫斯看着。而卢卡的喘息没有持续多久就平息下去，身体在劫后余生的时刻本能地想要缩起来，但体内的东西此刻存在感太明显，他也就只是趴下，放任自己瘫在床上，又恢复了早先的寂静。

       拉莫斯忍受不下去了，把他翻过来仰面躺着。卢卡看向他。

       “对不起……”

       “不。”莫德里奇的目光扫过他们还相连着的地方，“不，塞尔吉奥。何必道歉？我没有生气。”

       “你……”求求你，对我生气吧，拉莫斯想，这未免太可悲了，如何说得出呢。

       “你要知道，关于这具身体的一切，我都无比相信你。”莫德里奇抬起头来，神情认真，“只有你。”

       “卢卡……”

       “好了，不要再这样害怕……”沉默持续了过长的时间，莫德里奇叠上自己肩上颤抖不止的手，在玫瑰上面一圈一圈地划，直到拉莫斯翻过手腕握住他的，然后低声说。

       “而且，还没结束呢，不是吗？”

 

* * *

       “现在呢，你觉得如何？”莫德里奇问。

       “这居然还能比我想象得更多。”拉基蒂奇回答，尽量语气轻松，“请不要笑话我，我知道，在想象力这个方面，我一向有所缺乏。”

       “不，怎么会？”莫德里奇笑着摇头，手掌抚上他的副队长的脸颊，又滑到毛茸茸的下颏，“如果说你的脑子没有我这么活跃，那是你的长处才对。”

       “好吧，既然是来自The Best的安慰，那它就非常管用。”拉基蒂奇主动用胡须蹭蹭卢卡掌心，收获到乖巧的猫被挠下巴的待遇，“还会痛吗？”

       “嗯？哦，会呀，尤其是，如果你一会儿要抓紧我的背的话。”莫德里奇圈住他的腰，伊万贴上去，尽管水汽蒸发刚刚带走了一些温度，他的皮肤还是比卢卡更热。他歇在卢卡肩窝上面，耳朵压在颈侧，听着动脉里面隆隆地响，眯着眼睛接受卢卡不急也不缓的抚摸。然后他发现相贴的胸膛震动起来，卢卡在笑。

       拉基蒂奇睁开眼，尴尬地发现自己已经紧紧搂住莫德里奇的后背。

       “怎么样，要不要把你的手绑起来？”

       “不要，卢卡，也纵容我一点嘛，好不好……”

       “如果是‘也’，那就不好。”

       “我错了，我错了，不要绑……”

 


End file.
